


Lemon Drop?

by SolNiveAngelo (Mogadorian_Wolf)



Series: Harry Needs Therapy [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 09:44:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11460996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mogadorian_Wolf/pseuds/SolNiveAngelo
Summary: Severus accepts Dumbledore's offer of Lemon Drops...





	Lemon Drop?

**Author's Note:**

> This could be read as a sequel to "Hurt."

Severus stormed into Dumbldore’s office. The one thing he hated more than anything else was the disguise he always had to be wearing, the one that always felt like it kept him from even attempting to heal from everything he’d been through. And now this! Albus bloody Dumbledore had more than explaining he had to do.

                “Ah, Severus. Lemon drop?” Dumbledore seemed as cheerful as always with his twinkling eyes that made Severus just glare at him in pure annoyance.

                He wordlessly put out his hand. Dumbledore looked taken back for a moment, but he recovered just as quickly with a smile as he dropped a lemon drop into Severus’s waiting hand. Severus promptly threw it with all his rage so that it flew pass the headmaster’s head and out the window. Dumbledore stared after with an unreadable expression for a moment. Then he turned back to Severus with a calm expression as if nothing had happened.

                “I won’t be wasting anymore on you.”

                Severus smirked; he’d wondered what it would take to make the headmaster stop asking. “Then maybe we can talk about why nobody has talked to Potter about the traumatic experience he had last year?”

                Dumbledore’s shock expression was almost worth it. He looked like he got caught with his hand in the lemon jar.

**Author's Note:**

> I just had this fun idea while reading fanfics that Snape accepts the lemon drop from Dumbledore just to throw it in a temper and I had to write it.


End file.
